The Changing of the Black Rose
by Answer-the-door
Summary: Rose is a BADASS teen with some pretty strong family problems, she finds her self in a world of danger and anger. Meeting Patch could plunge her in deeper...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I started writing this story the other day, Yes the main Character is called Rose but it has nothing to do with VA or Titanic xD it just seemed to fit the character :) soo I hope you enjoy and read on...**

**Lid :P x**

* * *

**OF WHAT'S TO COME:**

Pain flared though my right bicep, I pulled my arm away from his iron grip, "Don't touch me!" I growled. I could see the anger was dying in his eyes, I knew he didn't want to fight with me but anything right now anything I touch turns violent and against me.  
"Please, Rosie," I flinched at the nick name that my late parents gave me, "I'm your brother. Stay, I can't do this alone and neither can you." Everything about him pleaded for me to stay, but I couldn't.  
"Nate, I... I can't I'm sorry. I need to get away." And with that I turned and ran.

* * *

**PREFACE:**

Ever since I could remember my life was _never_ easy. Yes I had a _very_ loving family who spoilt me and loved everything about me, but I knew I was never worthy of such love and I also knew that eventually I would ruin it.

My parents had always said that they wanted a large family. And for a few years that had just that. My eldest brother, Cameron; was twelve when I was born, Nate came second; and was eleven, Eddie; nine and Ryan who was three, after I was born last but not least Phoebe came along, but our mum died giving birth to Phoebe. I was always the always the odd one out; all my siblings had either golden blond hair or mousy brown hair and they all had blue eyes, me on the other hand had such white blonde hair and my eyes were extremely dark brown, I liked to think I looked kind of like Taylor Momsen – a girl can only dream.

Me and Phoebe were a year apart and from the first time I set my eyes on her in our fathers arms I knew I'd always protect her. As we grew up it came more and more obvious I was different I was smaller and more curvier than the others they were all tall and very skinny, the boys were giants compared to me and even Phoebe quickly grew taller than me. I was always hot headed even as a small child but when I went to secondary school my temper got worse, I was constantly in fights with other students from the word go.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE...**

Tomorrow would be my first day of year thirteen (sixth form), Nate joked that it was amazing I lasted it so long. I was lying in bed; the same bedroom I shared with Phoebe. I stared at the ceiling I was kind of nervous, I guess. I sighed and closed my eyes and felt like I opened them a moment later as my alarm buzzed in my ear. I quickly ran to the only bathroom in the house just as Rayan was wondering sleepily towards it I flashed past him and locked the door, moments later as I was getting into the shower he was banging on the door and wining.  
"Sorry Eddie, You should have been more awake bro." I shouted back and chuckled to myself.

Once I was out of the shower I walked over to my room to see Phoebe had gotten her clothes for today out and were lying on her bed, I cringed as all I saw was different shades of _pink_, I gulped murmuring to myself "better you than me" and turned to my own closet. My style wasn't EMO or complete Goth but it did have some tendencies to stray that way, I liked to think of myself as a badass with a hint of bicker thrown in for very good measure. In other words: a lot of black. I pulled out some black jean shorts which had a shredded look to them and a few studs; which I added. Then I pulled out a long plain top which from the front was nothing special but when I turned around the back was like a shredded spider's web. I also pulled on some black lacy underwear and some black fishnet tights as I looked at myself in my mirror; I hummed, what else was needed? I reached down to the tights and started pulling them in random places making bigger holes. I slid my feet in to my favourite pair of pair of boots, they were black and had spikes and studs all over the ankle area; they were very worn in. I did my make up; black eye shadow all around my eyes for a smoky eye look, then a flick of white liquid eyeliner, then black mascara. No other make up as needed. I slid my many rings on my fingers and put my earrings in then walked down to join my family for breakfast. **(AN: the out if is on my profile)**

I was putting my leather jacket on when I heard my dad "Phoebe, sweetie do you want me to take you to school or is one of your brothers gonna take you?"  
" No dad it's alright I'm gonna go with Rosie."  
"Yeah dad it's fine I offered her a ride on my bike, it's finally finished!" I said excitedly, I had been working on building my motorbike for a month now, I had brought it cheep off a dealer, it was an old Harley – D and it was far from working. But I had worked my magic and it's now as good as it was when it was first made, if better. I love cars and motorbikes, my mind just clicks when I'm around them, I understand them and I forget the world for a little while.

"What no way? Why didn't you tell us?" my dad was excited as well.  
"I know I'm sorry I only finished it last night and you weren't here so I couldn't tell you then and you know me in the mornings" I joked. "How about when I come home after school I take you for a ride dad?"

"Sounds good to me," he kissed me on the check, "Now be careful and have a lovely day, I need to get going." He shouted his goodbye's to everyone and was out the door in a flash.

I waited for Phoebe and I was getting inpatient, "Hey Pheeeeeeeeb!" I called up the stairs, "What's taking you so long, come one let's get going!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'm coming!" was her reply as she tottered down the stairs in her all pink outfit. She had on heels as well. I blinked about to say something about her turning her butt around and changing but my brothers all beet me to it.  
"OH HELL NO!" They all shouted together.  
"Oh come on guys! Rose wears her stuff all the time." I raised my eyebrows to that, "don't look at me like that you know exactly what I mean." She snapped.  
"I don't go around wearing very short skirts without tights and very high heels." I stated, "Plus if someone tries it I can show them they don't touch what they can't afford, if you catch my drift." I joked trying to make a lighter atmosphere.  
"Drift caught too many times!" a new voice piped up, I spun around to see Ryan's Best friend, Billy, standing there with his usual smirk plastered on his face, I rolled my eyes as he continued, "and yet I never learn my lesson." Ever since Ryan had become best friends with this goon when they were in year ten at secondary school he had always hit on me and I would always show him exactly what I thought about him hitting on me.  
I ignored him now though going back to my little sister still standing on the stairs, "Look Phoebe, why don't you just put some flats on for today and we'll talk about this later otherwise we will be late." I said softly, she was the only one who got this reaction out of me. Normally I was hard and threatening or loud and funny, but never soft and nice only towards Phoebe.  
"Wow, guys I think I need a sit down," Billy piped up again, "I think my hearings gone, did Rosie Posie Slater just say she didn't want to be late?"

"Shut it, Billy Elliot," my nickname for him, "or I'll shut it for you!" I growled.  
"Well... I don't think that's such a bad idea, you know, you shutting... my mouth" he said seductively.  
This time I wasn't the only one who growled, although my brothers all knew he was joking around it sounded like he might have gone a little too far this time, I glanced at Nate he was most like me, we got on well as we liked the same things and he liked to protect me because everyone else knew I could take care of myself far too well, but Nate liked to be there me. Nate had risen as Billy said this, which combined with his growl was enough to make Billy shrink back into the sofa. I laughed out loud, "You're a twat, it's too funny to be around you" I laughed, making him smile and look like he achieved something, but then I turned scary and serious, "Get out."  
This whipped his smile clean off his face, "W-what?" he stammered in shock.  
"You heard me." I said simply, my face must have been terrifying because he murmured something about seeing Ryan later and was out of the door in a second.

As soon as the shut behind him every one burst out laughing, Nate was crying by the time Phoebe came back down the stairs looking a bit more descent. She took one look at us and rolled her eyes, pulling me out the door and called behind us our goodbyes, as I was still laughing.

I died down by the time we reached my bike I gave her my helmet with a mental note telling myself that I need to pick up another one. We hoped on the bike, I made sure her arms were tight around me before I stared the bike. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair as I drove, but it was over quickly as I drove into the schools grounds. I dropped Phoebe off, not wanting her to be late, and went to park my bike I never really cared for school I only stayed in this long was for two reasons; One being Phoebe and the other being art; I had always loved art it was one way I could feel free.

I walked to the reception, "Hey Dorothy, how was your summer?" I asked, I had learnt to be nice to the receptionist and you could pretty much do anything and not get into trouble, it's like she just turns a blind eye that you're leaving in the middle of the school day – it's brilliant!  
"Oh hey there Rose, yes my summer was very enjoyable thank you," she said brightly, "and yours?"  
"Yeah D, you know how it is," I gave her a big grin, "Um can I have my timetable, please?"  
"Of course just bare with me a minute and I'll go and get it." She smiled and walk to the back of the room. I sighed and turned around leaning on the counter I watched as students passed, I didn't have many friends in this hell whole; no one got me apart from Jess and Steve. Jess was my height and had a big bundle of blonde dreadlocks with random things platted in to them, like me she had many piercings. Steve was very tall, handsome, dark and mysterious, and they were dating. Luckily for me there wasn't a lesson where I didn't have one or the other in to keep me company.

I was in my own little world, when I noticed some girls in my year staring at me. I smirked when I realised that it was Katie Palmer, the school slag. I have had numerous fights with her, but she never got the picture; that I don't care.  
"Hey girls, how was your summer?" I asked sarcastically in a girly voice.  
"Er, don't talk to us."  
I laughed, "Now, now be nice." I smirked, "we wouldn't want to relive last year now would we?" Last year I was in _the_ fight of my life. I was walking home when about five of Katie's friends and her jumped me and I fought them all.  
At the mention of this some of her friends cringed back behind her; this made me laugh even more, "Hey Katie, why don't you take your friends advice and walk away?" I smirked and turned back to Dorothy who had just come back to the reception.  
"Here you go love, have a nice day." She smiled.  
I smiled back, "thanks D, yeah see yea later." And with that she disappeared back in to the room.  
Suddenly my head was being yanked back and I saw red. I twisted around so I could punch Katie in the face, with that she let my hair go – I was free for a second, but then she was on my again scratching me and pulling my hair. I pulled my arm back and punched her square in the jaw making her stumble backwards; I pushed her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. With her down one of her friends; a braver one, came at me I pushed her against the wall and began to punch her, but someone grabbed me from behind. I fought them for a few minutes, trying to free myself; I shouted "Let me go, so I can go back to beating the shit out of theses stupid little girls, who think they can mess with me!"  
"No." Was my only answer, the guy who had me in his steel grip had a husky voice laced with an accent, one I had never heard before.  
"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can or can't do, let me go!" He chuckled, it was a nice sound which rumbled though my body as I was pushed against his chest, but I didn't have time to worry about this guy not yet anyway. I decided to change tactics "dude, yeah let me go I won't do anything, I just want to get to my lesson." I tried to turn my head to look at him but I couldn't.  
He seemed to be thinking about if he could trust me, which if he knew me he wouldn't do. Just as I felt his arms relax someone shouted, "Oh hell no! Don't let her go, when has Rose Slater ever been known to _want_ to go to lesson?" I growled I knew that voice!  
"Fuck off Kevin!" I screamed.  
"Awww it's alright Rosie, if you just calm down then you'll be let out of the big Russian's grip." He said in a patronising voice, I growled again.  
"OK," I said to the guy who still had me pinned to him, "You let me go I promise not to go for the sluts but I can't promise I won't hurt the dickhead at the back!"  
He chuckled again, "Just calm down a little first, deep breaths-  
"I'll deep breaths you when I get out of this!" I growled interrupting him.  
He out right laughed this time, "God you're making me laugh more than I have in the last month!" his mouth was now inches from my ear, "Maybe we could get to know each other?" he said seriously, God if his appearance is as hot as he sounds I could defiantly get to know him.  
I hummed, "maybe we'll see, I don't even know your name or even what you look like, so..."  
I gasped as he spun me around, Jesus! He was way hotter than any other person I'd seen, ever!  
He was very tall with broad shoulders; he had deep brown eyes and spiky brown hair; he was dressed all in black, black jeans, black tight top that showed his muscular chest he had a charcoal jacket on and a bag slung over his shoulder. He was hot! And just my type; he looked like a badass.  
He now held me by my arms, eyeing me up and down it was making me feel self conscious, and I never feel self conscious. "What?" I asked quickly.  
He smiled and shook his head, "nothing,"  
"Um, so what's your name anyway?" I asked.  
"Let's walk and talk, shall we? I don't really like the whole crowd thing." He smiled and pulled me along as we walked. "Why were you fighting them girls?"  
I stood still, stunned, "Dude, tell me your name now!" I was getting inpatient why wasn't he just telling me his name, AGH boys!  
He chuckled, "sorry I keep forgetting," I rolled my eyes, "My name is Patch."  
"Finally, hi patch, my name is Rose and no, you may not call me Rosie; unless you want a black eye." I said sweetly.  
He chuckled again, "hi Rose, so tell me why were you fighting them girls?"  
I sighed, "I have been in too many fights and I'm not gonna lie I start most of them – and end them," I added, "but that fight I did not start." I said honestly, "Me and Katie have never got on, I guess were like cats and dogs." I smirked I knew which one I'd be.  
"Hummm," he didn't seem to believe me.  
"Look you may not believe me, but ask anyone in this dump. But right now I need a smoke." I stormed out side.

* * *

**So what do you think? :3 I hope you enjoyed I enjoy writing like a badass! :D R&R please :P till next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you go guys :D fingers crossed it makes sense :D if not please tell me because I had to do some major changes xD **

**enjoy...  
Lid x**

* * *

Chapter two

It was raining and I stood under the shelter. I took a deep breath in to my cigarette and I could feel my nerves dying down, a little.  
Just then my favourite group of people came strutting over to me; Katie and her gang of whores, Yay!

"What do you want?" I asked with my cigarette in my mouth.  
"We want to finish what we started earlier before that new guy came along and spoiled our fun," Katie said.  
I laughed, "you guys found that just as fun as I did? Wow maybe we do have things in common after all!" said scarcity.  
She just glared at me, "Agh! Your such a whore! I mean _look_ at you, you look like you belong on a street corner." She said in disgust.  
I laughed again, not showing her how much she was pissing me off, "_That's_ rich coming from _you_! Why don't you just go back to the bike shed where you came from." I turned away from them as if nothing had happened and started smoking again.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw lunge for me, she was quick but I was quicker I swung around and round house kicked her head. She fell to the ground and I placed my foot on her fake boobs, "Next time bitch leave when I tell you to!" I seethed.  
Again I was pulled away from her, "Two times in morning are you going for a world record?" I gritted my teeth, Patch again!  
"Jesus Patch do you have nothing better to do than interrupt my business?"  
"Come on let's get out of here." He pulled me away from the group of sluts.  
"Ok, let me go now I can walk on my own." I pulled away from him.  
He sighed, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Um, well my parents took me to kick boxing lessons when I was twelve and I learnt how to 'control my anger' – which didn't work but I learnt some cool moves without hurting myself, only others." I grinned.  
He chuckled, "Oh well, my father owns a... a boxing company along with other things..." he said trying to find the right words, "have you ever thought of fighting for a little money?"  
I laughed this time, and then when I realised he was being serious I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, but I prefer street fighting anyway and actually having a reason to punch someone in the face." I laughed, the truth was I had done that type of boxing in the past and I had earned enough money to buy my bike, but had stopped after Nate had turned up to a match and he had made me promise to stop.  
We walked into the car park, "So, Patch where's your car cause I have my bike today and don't want to leave it here,"  
"Well I had to drive my Bro here today and I left him with the keys to use later, so I don't have any ride."  
"Oh well, come on then we'll take my bike." I led him over to the teacher's car park, he looked confused, "I park over here so no one can touch her; she's too precious to me." I explained with a smile.  
I walked over to my bike and offered him my helmet, "you don't have to wear it if you don't want to it brought it to day for my little sister." I said with a smile, he shook his head, "don't want to mess up your hair?" I asked with a laugh.  
"No you should wear it."  
"I prefer to have the wind in my hair, I'll put it away." I said with another small smile. What is wrong with me I never smile at people so much.  
I got on and patted the back for him to get on, once on his head rested on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my body tightly he said "I like the bike, you look hot on it." I could hear the smile in his words.  
I giggled, "Yeah? Hummm, trust me I can show you hot, maybe later..." I said in a sexy husky voice and I flashed him my man eater smile, I could be really dirty when I wanted to.  
He growled and grazed his teeth against my neck, causing me to giggle again.  
I started my bike and zoomed out of the schools car park. "So where do you want go?" I asked him.  
"I don't know, I'm new here, remember? You take me somewhere."  
"Hummm, Ok hold on." I zoomed my bike though the changing lights.

After a few minutes of my kind of driving we got to a large park, I pulled in to the car park and stopped my bike, "Ok you can open your eyes now," I joked.  
I gasped as Patch lifted me off my bike, "Ok I know I'm smaller than you, but seriously?" I said with a laugh. I turned around in his arms – which still hadn't let go of me. I looked up at him and in to his eyes, I suddenly wanted to know everything about this random new boy, but most of all I wanted to know how it felt like to kiss him. I sighed and looked away from his perfectly kissable lips, he seemed to know what I was thinking, his smug smile told that much. I rolled my eyes, "Come on I want to show you something." I took his hand and led out of the car park, away from the park and across the road.

I had always loved coming to the marshy waste land across from the park, today there was a light mist in the air. I led us over to the water tower, I started to climb the ladder when a thought came to mind "you're not scared of height's are you?" I questioned.  
Patch smiled "No luckily I'm not."  
Once at the top we both sat there looking over the marsh. "So where are you from?" I asked him.  
"Zelenograd in Russia." He must have seen my blank face and carried on, "let's just say Moscow." We laughed.  
"Wow Moscow what's that like?"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "just kind of like this but Russian." We laughed again. "So Rose, tell me about you."  
"Um what can I say, I'm in a band, I don't get on with most people, I have four older brothers and one younger sister and I look like none of them." I laughed.  
"Wait you're in a band?"  
"Yeah, me and my friend jess met these guys once out," I smiled at the memory, "and we hung out they said they wanted to make a band and jess is a really good drummer so she was in like that," I clicked my fingers, "they already had a bass player and two cord players but they really need a 'funky' voice – as they put it. And Jess being Jess tells them I can sing," I sighed, "They asked if I could do them a demo, one of them James have an acoustic guitar, and started strumming and I sung. That's how I found myself in a band." I said with a smile.  
"Wow, do you think I could hear some of your songs?" Patch asked.  
I blinked, "Um, yeah." I got out my IPod and found our cover of _Miss Nothing_ by _The Pretty Reckless_. I gave an ear phone to him and put the other in my own ear.

I giggled as I heard my own voice start to sing:

_I'm Miss Autonomy, Miss Nowhere  
I'm At The Bottom Of Me  
Miss Androgyny, Miss Don't Care  
What I've Done To Me_

I glanced at Patch, he had his eyes closed concentrating on something,

_I Am Misused, Like I Wanted To  
Be Not Your Slave  
Misguided, High-minded, I'm Missin The Train._

_And I Don't Know Where I've Been  
And I Don't Know What I'm Into  
And I Don't Know What I've Done To Me_

And As I Watch You Disappear Into The Ground  
My One Mistake Was That I Never Let You Down  
So I'll Waste My Time, And I'll Burn My Mind  
On Miss Nothing, Miss Everything

And so it went on until the end, when Patch finally opened his eyes and looked straight at me, "that was amazing!" he said with a smile. I breathed out a sigh of relief I hadn't realised but I'd been holding my breath.  
"You like it?" I asked a bit dazed.  
He nodded his head shifting closer until his chest was pushed up against my chest, he looked down at me, "I'd really like to come and see you play." He breathed out, "If you'd let me, that is." I was so lost in his deep brown eyes, I nodded lost for words.  
"There's one in two weeks time..."  
Then he drew his lips slowly towards mine and grazed them over mine, he was playing with me. Well two can play that game I thought with a devilish smile, I wrapped on arm around his neck and I trailed the other one down his chest making him shiver, I then pushed him back so he was on his back and straddled him, I kissed him deeply he moaned in reply and kissed me back.

After a few minutes of a very heated make out season, I broke away. Putting my hands either side of his head I smiled down at him, "Well as fun as that was maybe we should be heading home now, I have to go pick up my sister."  
"oh ok," he raised one eye brown.  
"Yeah, if that's ok..."  
"Its fine." He smiled  
I dropped him home and zoomed off to pick up Phoebe.

* * *

**So how was it? don't forget to R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here you go guys :D I hope it makes sense because I had to do some pretty major changes to it xD sooo enjoy :D ...**

* * *

**P.S DONT FORGET TO GO LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR HER OUTFITS!**

Chapter three.

Two weeks flew by and me and Patch grew closer and closer, and we were back at the marsh up on the water tower. Tonight was my gig I turned to Patch, "Um, do you want to come with me, because it's quite hard to find and its quite a dangerous place if you don't know anyone." I smiled the first time I had gone I went with James and yeah there are lot of guys that try and touch you up at first but then you get known and they appreciate not to touch what they can't have, I had to put more than a few of them in their places before now. "Come to think of it, yes I will take you," I shivered at the thought of those drunk men touching me. and I could use him as a bit of body armour.  
"Why?" he asked, having seen me shiver at the though.  
"Oh well, it's nothing it's just that I don't particularly appreciate drunk me touching me up," I smiled, "All though what I have to wear doesn't help much." I laughed at the thought, James had insisted that I wear 'eye catching clothes' I later found out his idea of 'eye catching' was hardly anything at all.  
Patch looked confuse at my inside joke, "Never mind you'll see later, I just have to clear my name that I didn't choose to wear the outfits there picked out for me," I giggled seductively and leaned down towards Patches face my hair spilling around us like a curtain, "but maybe you'll enjoy them..." Patch growled and spun me around so now I was on my back and he was on top he sucked on my neck making me moan like I had never moaned before. His hand travelled down the length of my leg and back up grabbing forcefully on my thigh, I gasped. I grabbed his head and brought his mouth back to mine.  
Once we had finished another make out season we walked back to my bike his arm tightly around my waist, we got on the bike and I asked "So you want to go back to yours for a while?"  
Again – because I forgot - he gave me directions to his house... no scrap that his mansion!  
He got off the bike, "do you want to come in?"  
I looked nervously behind him at the building, "Do you want me to come in?" I asked.  
His response was to take my hand and pull me to the door and unlocking it, he pulled me inside shouting something in Russian and a woman replied.  
The woman walked in to the hall way, I stared _holly crap that's his mother_; the woman looked so much like Patch.  
Patch said something in Russian and I heard my name, "Rose this is my mum, Katrina."  
"Um, it's nice to meet you," I smiled and offered her my hand, the woman stared at me in shock and then ran towards me and hugging me tightly, I looked at Patch who was trying not to piss himself laughing at my face. I awkwardly patted her back not sure what I should do.  
She pulled back, and studied me closely. "Hello Rose, how are you?" she asked warmly,  
"Oh, um, I'm ok... you?" this time Patch burst out laughing, god why did I have to be so awkward?  
"I'm good thank you, would you like a drink or something to eat?" my mouth was very dry and my stomach was rumbling.  
"Yes, please." I said with a smile.  
Once she had gone in to the kitchen I turned and glared at Patch, "Hey what did I do?" he asked innocently.  
I punched his arm, "you know."  
He smirked pulling me close to him and wrapping his arm around my waist again, "Come on, let's go and get you something to eat and drink." He said pulling me towards the kitchen as well, then he stopped "You know what rose how about I come to your house in my car and you tell me the directions? That way you don't have to drive your bike in the dark" I smiled up at him and nodded then told him where my house was.

Katrina gave me some cake and a cup of tea, I was in heaven. After I demolished the cake she started asking us why we were so early, "Mum, I helped Rose get out of a spot of bother and she needed to calm down so we went to the park for a while and lost track of time, we didn't see much point going back now." Patch explained.  
"Oh." Was her only response and she carried on with her house work leaving us alone.  
Patch came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck, I giggled and playfully pushed him away, "Oh you shouldn't have done _that_." He grinned and picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his bedroom and chucked me on the bed. He quickly locked the door and was on me in a flash, "You" kiss "know" kiss "I just" kiss "can't" kiss "keep" kiss "my" kiss "hands" kiss " off you" long deep kiss as he said this just to prove a point his hands roamed every area of my body. I giggled watching him eyeing up my boobs, just to tease him I arched my back so the pushed into his face. All though the top was baggy on me it was also very see though and I know from how close he was to me he could defiantly see my black lacy bar. He growled in approval at my action, and slid his had under my top, his hands were warm against my cold skin and I gasped at his forwardness, it turned me on. He kissed my neck again as his hand massaged my boob. I pulled my top over my head giving him better access to my boobs, he just seemed to go in to shock when he saw them, I must admit they were a good pair and they were large but not too large. Patch just stared his eyes thick with lust, he unconsciously licked his lips. I giggled this snapped him out of his daze and he glanced at my face.  
"As much as I want this," motioning to my body, "I want it to be a little bit special, and I know if I taste them," his voice turned dreamy as stared at my boobs again, "I... know...I... wont... be able...to control... my...self..." I giggled again, "Please don't do that again, they already irresistible but when you laugh they move..."  
I suddenly had an evil idea, I rolled us over so I straddled him, "What shouldn't I do?" I asked bending down low so he got a face fall and shook my shoulders.  
"That!"

"What this?" and shook again,

"Yes that!"

"Yes that? You want me to do this?" and shook again,

"YES- I mean NO, please your killing me here!" He all most screamed, I laughed, "And don't do that either," he said crossing his arms over his chest and looked away.  
"Aw, don't be like that babe I'm just playing."I said kissing him all over his face, "Hey, how about we go watch a film?"  
"Put you top on first." He said then added more to himself, "So I don't get distracted." I laughed again and got off of him and stood up, I saw my top across the room on the floor and bent down to get it. I heard a deep growl coming from the bed and I turned my head to see Patch staring at my ass.  
"See something else you like?" I raised an eyebrow and stood up.  
As I pulled my top over my head I heard him mutter, "I see too much I like,"

After we watched _Hell Boy_ I looked at the time I needed to be heading home soon to get ready for the gig. I said bye to Katrina, and then stood by my bike hugging Patch. I wasn't to shore if we were dating or not, I'd have to ask what he thought later. I zoomed home and took a shower, Phoebe wasn't home yet but Ryan was back from collage and he and his friends were in the sitting room playing X-box. I walked from the Bathroom in just a towel to my room trying to be quiet as I could because I could hear Billy again, and I just wasn't in the mood. I just as I was about to walk in to my bed room I heard someone coming up the stairs, I ran into my room slamming the door behind me, my heart was pounding in my chest. I stood there still and caught my breath, then walked over to my IPod dock and bleared _Hinder – All American Nightmare_, as I sang along I got dresses, I pulled on my black lacy underwear – not a bar the I didn't need one- and some black skinny jeans and pulled on my black lacy boob tube, I rummaged my wardrobe and tried on different shits and tops but none looked right.  
I ran down stairs and walked into the sitting room not caring that it was jam packed fall of men, I guess I liked the attention, "Ryan can I borrow a shirt please?" I asked sweetly.  
"Defiantly, you know Rose maybe you should put some more clothes on?" he shook his head.  
"Shut up and thank you" I smiled sweetly again and skipped out the room.  
When I heard Billy say "I'd give her the shirt off my back, but that would mean everything would go away." Me and Ryan both shouted for him to shut up.

I rummaged though Ryan's wardrobe, when I found it. It was extra large on me but that was perfect, the shirt was think flannel and it was blue with blue and black stripes. I pushed the leaves up my arms and left the front open. I walked back into my room to do my makeup. I finished up by putting my ear cuff in my ear and placed my Christian Louboutin's on my feet, they had sharp spikes coming out of the toe, good for fights.

I walked back down the stairs and in to the kitchen, got a shot glass out and poured in vodka, it helps my nerves before a gig. I put them both away again and went in to the sitting room, I walked over to the window and opened it as far as it could go, all eyes were on me apart from my brother; he knew what I was gonna do, we all did it apart from Phoebe. I sat down on the ledge one leg up one leg down and pulled out my smokes. I tired lighting but my lighter was dead, I looked around the room, "Anyone got a lighter?" I asked with the cigarette in my mouth.  
"Yeah, I do!" Billy jumped up before anyone could answer.  
I rolled my eyes, "thanks" he light it but was staring at my boobs, "Billy?" he looked up "Stop looking!"  
The rest of the guys burst out laughing as his cheeks flushed red.

"So, sis where you off to?" Ryan asked.  
"I've got a gig on tonight, and I have a... friend picking me up."  
"What friend?" Billy asked, I ignored him.  
"Ok he's here so see you later bro," I flicked my fag out the window, the kissed Ryan on the cheek, "Guys." I waved and they murmured bye to me.  
Billy got up and walked with me to the door, I grabbed my leather jacket, "What do you want Billy?" I asked.  
"Oh just wanted to see you friend." He said peering behind me as I opened the door, to see a black Porsche awaiting me, I smiled the windows were tinted.  
I began to walk towards Patch when Billy grabbed my arm, "WHAT?" I snapped, "I'm gonna be late!"  
Next thing I know Billy's leaning in to kiss me I push him back and yell for Ryan, "RYAN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND TAKE YOUR FRIEND BEFORE I SERIOUSELY HURT HIM!" Ryan came running out with the guys.  
"What did he do?" he asked.  
But before I could answer Patch got in before me, "He was trying to kiss _my _girlfriend!" he wrapped his arm protectively around my waist.  
"Who are you?" Ryan asked Patch but looking at me.  
"Ryan this is Patch," then turning towards Patch, "my boyfriend..." it was more of a question than a statement.  
Billy whimpered, I looked at him, "Look Billy I'm willing to forget what just happened but if you try anything like that again..." I shook my head, "Ok lets go" I said to Patch.  
We turned around and begun to walk towards the car when Ryan shouted, "Oh and sis..." I turned to look at him, "be careful..." he looked at Patch worriedly.  
I sighed and smiled, "Bro when I have ever been careful?" He smirked.  
God if any of my brothers knew where I go to perform, I shook my head at the thought and got into the car.  
"Ready?" I asked Patch as he climbed into the driver's side. I looked in to his eyes, they were sad, "hey, hey what's wrong?" I said taking his chin in my hands and making him look at me.  
"It's just... Why does every man think he can just have you?" his question was more of a statement and it shocked me.  
"Um... I don't know baby," I kissed his lips passionately, "but that's why I hired you" I joked, "to keep those big bad men away from this body, which is officially all yours until you can't handle its freakiness anymore," I laughed as I said this because his eyes clouded over with lust and want. I kissed him again then told him where to drive.

As I led him down the back ally full of drunks and druggies lying over the floor or propped up by the wall. I led him though the back of the bar and told him to go sit down at the bar.  
"There's my girl!" I shuddered but turned around smiling brightly at my manager.  
Alen was an in his late twenties and was a total player, He'd hit on me more times than I can count on my hands, and he was the one who picked out my outfits. I shudder to think what he's got out this time. "I put out you clothes for tonight, there in the dressing room, I'll show you." He charged off before I could stop him, I followed him down the corridor and into the room. I went behind the curtain to get changed. As he talked to me about his life – which I didn't care about what's so ever – I Hummed and yeah-ed. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like a total Goth slag – great! But I have to admit I did look hot! I pulled my long platinum blonde hair forward it was down by my hips now. Suddenly Alen pulled the curtain back, I gasped – Jesus this man had no boundaries!  
His eyes slowly grazed over my body making me feel dirty, he even licked his lips, "Perfect!" with that he turned around and walked out of the room and I followed. My mood brightened up when I saw Jess.  
"Hey girl!" she greeted me, then she looked at what I was wearing and burst out laughing!  
"Please tell me he's not..." she couldn't finish it because we were called on the stage.  
I walked on at the music started to play, "Hey guys thanks for having us, we are Novocaine!" I said and crowd cheered, if there was one thing good at having Alen as your manager he knew the right people and got you know – fast.  
I started to sing another _The Pretty Reckless, Makes Me Want to Die._ As I sang I moved around the stage and swung my hips. When the song finished I had some water then spoke to our audience, "So guys, how is your night going so far?"  
"Great now your hear!" someone called.  
"Aw well that makes me feel loved, shall we get on with the show? This next songs by a girl that not too well known but as a band we love her, the songs called _Vampire Smile_ by _Kyla La Grange_... enjoy."  
After that song was done I had a small brake so I went behind the bar to get a drink and to see Patch.  
"So? What do you think?" I asked.  
"You're a natural up there," I smiled, "Hummm, as much as I like the outfit I think I'd prefer it if other men weren't enjoying it as well." He didn't look impressed.  
I held up my hands, "Not my choice." I leant across the bar so I was inches from him, "But I must admit I quite like this top," I looked down and smiled, "I think they do great justice to my babies, what do you think?" I looked up at him, he gulped and nodded his head still looking at my chest and I giggled.  
Just then I was pulled backwards forcefully, "Hey what the hell are you doing?" I yelled.  
Alan was gripping my arm tightly, "I could ask you the same question!"  
"I was talking to my boyfriend!" I hissed.  
He let go of my arm and glanced back at a very angry looking Russian, this time he gulped "I see... You're on in five." And with that he walked away.  
"Sheesh!" I said annoyed rubbing my arm where he had dug his nails in to my flesh.  
"Come here babe," Patch motioned me over, "God, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you." He said sounding guilty as well as angry.  
"Patch, it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself!" I kissed him on the lips, "Now I need to go, see you in a bit" we kissed again for a bit longer then Jess had to come and pull me away from Patch.  
Once on stage, I picked up the microphone, "Ok now we're gonna try something different, we're going to play _Someone like You _by _Adele_...so enjoy..." as the music started I put the mic in to the stand and began to move my hips to the music.  
"Ok now I'm going to sing one of my all time favourite songs by The Pretty Reckless it's called Nothing Left to Loose, after this song we have one more to do and then we're done, I hope you have enjoyed our show tonight and thanks for coming. Here we go!"

I loved this song, the lyrics:

Now I'm lost somewhere  
Lost between Elvis and suicide  
Ever since the day we died, well  
I've got nothing left to lose  
After Jesus and Rock N Roll  
Couldn't save my immoral soul, well  
I've got nothing left  
I've got nothing left to lose

I think it's safe to say that I sang my heart out during that song.

"Ok, so here you go the last song, this one is by an up and coming artist _Sia_ it's called _My Love_." Once I finished the song I bowed and went to find Patch, "Hey." I said cheerfully as I came up behind him, "There's some I want to introduce you to," I gestured for him to follow me, I smiled as he took my hand.  
I knocked on Jess's dressing room door, "Hey girl!" we greeted at the same time, "This is Patch, my new boyfriend, he's also new at school."  
"So you're the one who interrupted our girl beating the shit out of queen whore?" Steve's voice called from behind his girlfriend.  
"Steve? Is that you man? Why didn't I see you earlier?" I asked hugging him.  
"That's because he got here late and you only have eyes of one man." Joked Jess, I rolled my eyes.  
"So Patch, good luck with taming the wild beast that is our best friend Rose!" Steve joke as well.

I rolled my eyes again sighing, "Ok guys I'm just gonna get changed, Patch, what do you wanna do? Come with me or stay here with these guys?"  
"As much as I would love to get to know these guys I think I shall do that at another time, I'm gonna come with you because I don't trust that creepy guy."  
"What? Alan? No he's not that creepy..." Jess began but then seemed to change her own mind, "well actually yeah he's a bit creepy towards you Rose." She laughed looking at my outfit again.  
"Oh shut up!" I said "I'll see you guys tomorrow" I kissed their cheeks.  
"See ya!" they called after us as I pulled Patch out of their room.  
I opened my dressing room door to find Alan waiting for me, "Alan hey, good show tonight and great turn out wasn't it." I smiled, rushing around the room collecting my stuff then going behind the curtain to get changed.  
"Yes, it was a great turn out, your vocals were on top notch!" He slurred, oh god this won't be good he's drunk, "Now, now Rosie Posie have we forgotten our manners?" he asked, "Who is this strapping young man you have here?"  
"My name is Patch, and you are?" he asked coldly.  
"Alan and I own her and her voice," He said just as coldly, "I'm the one who tells her who she can date and who she cant and I'm saying she can't date _you_!"  
"WHAT!" I screamed "HOW DEAR YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I stormed out from the curtain, I had on my jeans but I hadn't had a chance to change my top yet. "YOU BETTER BE FUCKING JOKING MATE! BECAUSE YOU DONT WAN'T TO GET ON THE WRONG SIDE OF ME!" Alan didn't say anything he just watched me with frightened eyes and shrieked back against the wall, "That's what I thought, now call me when your sober! And I expect an apology for the way you talked about me!" He nodded his head.  
I grabbed my stuff not bothering to change completely, "Come on Patch lets go home," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. He wrapped his arm around me protectively as we walked the dark alleyways again towards the car. We got in the car when I said something I never thought I'd tell another person in my life, "Patch I'm scared," I said quietly not looking at him.  
He pulled me on to his lap with was a tight fight considering we were in Porsche. He made me look in to his eyes as he said, "Rose as long as your mine to love I'll always protect you..." Wait did he just say the _L_ word? At first I began to panic but then I looked into his eyes and I saw he was telling the truth and I felt it in my heart that I was in love with him as well.  
"Rose, I think... I think I'm in love with you... I know we only met today but I feel like I've known you my whole life."  
"Patch... I think... I think I'm in love with you too." I said quietly.  
He crushed his lips to mine, my arms wrapped around his neck pulling myself closer to him, we moaned in unison. "I should take you home," he said as I kissed along his neck.  
"I don't want to be alone, let me stay with you." I said.  
"Well my family are out at the moment..."  
"Ok let me run home quickly no one will notice me gone if I tell Phoebe not to say anything."

He took me home and waited outside in the car as I ran upstairs in to my bedroom I shared with phoebe, she was out still. It was eleven O'clock and she's still not back, maybe she's on her way home now I wrote her a note and left it on her bed. I grabbed some stuff and then saw sexy lingerie I had brought for an old boyfriend, I grinned evilly and shoved it in to my bag. And ran out of the house again without being noticed by anyone – not that many people were in.  
I hoped into the car again, "Ok let's get out of here," I said.  
Next thing I knew we were walking up to his front door, we walked in and up the stairs. When we got to the landing at the top of the stairs Patch picked me up bridal style, which made me giggle.  
He plonked me on his bed and was about to claim after me but the I stopped him, "Wait I have something to show you first" I said seductively as I got up and walked in to his bathroom with my bag, I quickly changed in to the set, it was all leather the top was like a tiny waist coat that pushed my boobs together making them look amazing and the bottom were small leather shorts. I opened to door and stood in the door way, he had his back to me looking over at his music. I cleared my thought and he turned around, he took a triple look frozen on the spot his eyes misted over with lust. I slowly walked over to him, "See something you like?" I asked.  
He cleared his throat, "Um and what if I do see something I like?" he asked  
I smirked and turned around walking away from him, "well, you'd have to come and get it..." I said making a run for the bathroom again, and screamed as I felt his arm wrap tightly around my waist and shivered as I felt his breath against my ear.  
"You're not getting away that easily," he whispered and then he roughly spun me around in his arms.  
His eyes glazed over with lust as his eye racked down my body, he growled deep inside his chest. He shook his head, "You have no idea how much I want you right now," his voice was deep and thick with lust.  
I led him over to his bed then laid and looked up at him, "Well then come and get me..."

* * *

**oooooooooo... what's gonna happen? :3 find out later... don't for get R&R! PLEASE! :D ...till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here you go chapter four... I hope you like it :D **

**Enjoy...**

**Lid :P x**

* * *

Chapter four

Later that night I lay there on my back my arms wrapped around Patch's neck as he lay on my body with his head on my chest. I played with his hair and sighed I had never felt safe in my life even out with my brothers, but with Patch by my side I felt safer than ever. I started to remember what it felt for him to be inside me, definitely the best I'd ever had! I closed my eyes a happy woman.

I woke with someone nibbling at my ear; last night came flashing back to me so I decided to play a little game with Patch. I laid there un-moved by his antics, he seemed to see what I was doing as he chuckled softly and kissed my neck down to my bare body and kissed my stomach, this caused me to smile a little, but I stood my ground – so did he. Patch moved to my bare breast at first he kissed around them, suddenly he sucked on my right one and played with the left, I gasped at the sudden contact, my eyes flung open.

"I thought that might get you awake," He smirked.  
Instead of answering I pulled his mouth up to mine and rolled us over, so I was on top. I looked down at him, _God he's hot! _I thought I had never realised how good looking he was, and he was only in a towel. I glanced at his alarm clock, _SHIT! WE'RE LATE!_  
"Come on let's get ready," I said and I got off him, "Um... Patch" I stood there naked "Where's my stuff?" I looked around the room I couldn't even see the lingerie from last night.  
"Everything is waiting for you in the bathroom along with a towel." He smiled pulling on his pants.  
I thanked him and walked in to the bathroom.  
After I had _the_ quickest shower a teenage girl could _ever _have; even if she's running late. I quickly shoved on my blacked ripped jeans and looked at the top I had picked up in my rush out of the door, it was a plain black top with white writing on it saying 'FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FUCK' I loved this top but I had never worn it, it will be interesting going to school in it.

I walked out of the bathroom with my bag of stuff, "hey can I leave my stuff in your car for now?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure," Patch was fully dressed and sitting on his bed waiting for me to come out.  
"Shit!" I swore.  
Patch was by my side in a flash, "What?" is asked.  
"I just remembered that I only have the shoes from last night, Agh never mind," I said walking over to the door, "come on," I took his hand and we walked out of his house to his car.  
"So where's your brother?" I asked, "Don't you need to give him a lift?"  
"Him and my dad are away on...business" he smiled, "you could say he's learning the trade."  
"Oh..." something about the way he said that made me think I didn't want to know what 'business' that was.

We got to school, we were late so had to register at the front desk.  
"Hey D, how are you today?" I smiled.  
She smiled in return, "I'm good thanks and do you need to register?"  
I nodded then turned to Patch "what's your first lesson?"  
"Art, you?"  
I grinned, "Art."

The first three lessons of none stop art was quiet; nothing much happened. Me and Patch walked to lunch hand in hand. We'd just walked though the cafeteria doors when I overheard a very interesting conversation about me; I turned my head towards the people. And surprise, surprise it was Katie and her 'friends'.  
"Look she's already got her claws into the new guy, you know he's pretty hot... maybe I could steel him..." her Minnie me's all nodded their heads in agreement.  
I laughed loudly; did she seriously think she could walk up and take my man? Patch turned to me looking as if I was crazy.  
I nodded towards Katie, "she thinks she's gonna 'steel' you from me," just saying it out loud made me laugh louder; people began to stare as I doubled over. After a while I stood up and whipped the tears away.  
"Are you ok?" Patch laughed.  
"Yeah sorry, it's just these stupid girls making me laugh."  
We carried on walking until somebody ran up to me and hugged me, Phoebe I sighed. "You alright Pheb?" I asked, she sniffed and shook her head in my shoulder, "What's up?"  
"One; Nate is so mad at you. Two; I have a problem..."  
"What's your problem? And I'll deal with Nate later."  
"It's Chris!" she was full on crying on my shoulder now and I cradled her, Chris was her on and off boyfriend.  
"He cheated on me and I walked in on it!" she cried.  
"WHAT!" Chris had never done anything like this before, yeah he was a bit of a dickhead but overall he was ok, I sighed I had warned him if he hurt her badly I would have to sort him out.  
I turned to Patch, "can you wait with her please I need to go find this asshole!"  
"NO! I'm coming with you!" Phoebe cried, "Don't leave me alone! Please..." she pleaded.  
I nodded, I really didn't want her to see this but never mind and it was too late now anyway because I had just spotted him across the room.  
My blooded pounded in my ears as I watched him laughing and joking with his friends, _how dear he!_  
I un-wrapped Phoebe to see Jess and Steve walking over to us, one look at my face and a crying Phoebe Jess took control; she took Phoebe from my arms and cradled her like I had been doing.

I stormed over to Chris, he didn't see me coming and I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up and though him against the wall, "HOW DEAR YOU!" I growled, "I WARNED YOU!"  
Chris was short for a guy, so I – in my heels – could get right in his face.  
He whimpered, "She forced herself on me..."  
I laughed darkly, "Oh yeah and how did that happen did she just slip and fall on you dick?"  
He swallowed then tried to look for Phoebe behind me, "PHOEBE, PLEASE I TRIED TO EXPLAIN. LET ME EXPLAIN!" He pleaded.  
I Pulled him back and pushed him on the floor, putting my foot down on his chest as if to show him the spikes at the end of my shoe I said, "If you ever come near my sister or even as much as look at her I will kill you." And with a kick to his ribs I walked back towards my friends and sister.  
Steve had a hand on Patch's shoulder and as I walked over I heard him say, "See, she was never gonna get hurt, and trust me you do not want to stop her when she's off on one! Especially when Phoebe's involved. " I smiled he was right, this one time when Phoebe had been bullied and I had beaten up the girl Steve had tried to step in and I accidently broke his nose and two ribs.

"Phoebe," I called, "I don't want you to ever go out with that tool again, ok?" I asked holding her chin so she looked me in the eye, I whipped away her tears, "You're a beautiful girl you can do _so_ much better!"  
"Agreed!" Jess laughed, Jess was like a second sister to me so she was very close to Phoebe too.  
Phoebe nodded, "thanks Rose, don't you worry I'm done with boys like him,"  
"How many times have I heard that?" Steve said under his breath meaning me, I blushed as Patch looked at me intently.  
"Shut up!" I said, "Any way Phoebe isn't like her big bad sister, she's a sweet girl." I said kissing her cheeks, "do you want to stay with us at lunch or are your friends waiting for you?" I asked her.  
"What friends?" I asked crying again, _Oh god what's happened?_  
"What do you mean honey?" I asked softly.  
"I didn't tell you who he cheated on me with..."  
"Who?"  
"Lisa." She said simply, Lisa was her _best friend_ and also Katie's little sister!  
This made me extremely mad, "That little skank! Where the hell is she?" I screamed.  
"No, no please don't do anything, I don't want you to get in trouble with Katie," Phoebe cried more.  
I sighed, she was right, "Ok I won't do anything-  
"THANK YOU!" She interrupted me,  
"At the moment, but if she starts or does anything I won't hold back." I carried on like she hadn't said anything.  
She sighed, "Ok..."  
"And what about your other friends?" I asked, she seemed reluctant to answer me, "Phoebe?"  
"Their with _her_..."  
"That BITCH turned them against you? Oh that's it!" I knew where I'd find them so I stormed out of the cafeteria and in to the girl's toilets, I banged the door open. There they were all huddled around the mirror's making their already orange faces orange.  
"You fucking bitch!" I hissed, "You're a slag just like your sister!" I was looking at Lisa.  
She gulped then calmly said, "Girls go wait outside," then whispered in the girl nearest to her.  
Even though she was too far away to hear her I knew what she said, she had told her to go get Katie, I grinned evilly this would be fun!  
The girls ran out of the toilet, "Look I never meant to hurt Phoebe, she's my best friend..."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Oh funny way of showing it!"  
"Well it's not my fault she wouldn't give out to Chris and he wanted a _real_ women!"  
I laughed and moved closer, "That's what you think you are? A 'real' woman? You're just a little whore like your sister, who can't get a boy friend because you're _that_ trampy!" I close to her now; I slapped her across the face.  
Just then the door burst open and Katie stood there, "Oh your just in time," I smiled, "I was just informing your sister that she was a whore, and if I remember I was telling her that you're the same..." I shrugged my shoulders, "must run in the family."  
"Lisa, get out." Katie said then turned to me, "How dear you touch my sister!"  
"And _how dear_ your sister to touch my sister's boy friend!" I said.  
"AGH!" she ran at me and tried to pull my hair, but I was too fast I squatted her away like a fly.  
"How many times do we have to do this Katie?" I asked standing over her, "How long is it gonna take for you to _understand_ that I will always win?"  
Her answer to this was to kick me in the shin and punching my face, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed and then my head was jerked backwards by my hair. I spun around ignoring the pain and punched my attacker in the stomach, once free I realised it was Lisa.  
Pain rocketed though my skull as Katie elbowed me in the head, I kicked Lisa to the floor then turned towards Katie and I saw red, so I pushed her backwards and slammed her head in to a sink. She laid on the floor groaning, I turned back to Lisa who was still on the floor and bent down to her, "For what you have done I will make your life living hell!" with that passing gift I walked out the bathroom.  
I felt really dizzy from getting elbowed in the head and my lip was bleeding, I stood still; trying to steady myself but I kept swaying.  
"ROSE!" I heard someone scream I tried to focus on the voice but I saw double of everything and everything was blurry. Then I was falling, "ROSE!" The scream came again ringing though my ears.

* * *

**So how was it? good I hope :) don't forget to R&R to tell me if you like it or if you didn't... I'd prefer you liked it... :D till next time...**


	5. author's note

**Hey, so I am sooo sorry I haven't been up loading lately it's just my exams are coming up and well you know but also if anyone has any idea's they would like to share with me for the story DON'T BE AFRID... ok so this is my way of saying "I might have a bit of... writer's block!" T.T *cries***

**So yeah again I'm really sorry I hope to be back soon and remember I haven't given up! :D I will be back! Don't forget me :D**

**love Lid's :P x**


	6. author's note 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

COPY AND PASTE TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!

**P.S I WILL BE UPDATING SOON! SO GET READY :D**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, So yeah I hope you enjoy :) sorry about the wait but its quite long soo enjoy :D **

**Lids x**

* * *

Chapter five

**Patch's PVO:**

These past two weeks have been so good, just getting to know _my_ Rose and then last night, God! I have had a few women in my short time on Earth; and most of them were prostitutes thanks to my father, but Rose... There are no words.

Once we were up and Rose was getting ready I sat, fully dressed, on my bed thinking. I knew I had to tell Rose about my family but I didn't want to spoil everything because I didn't know how she would react. Concern creased though me but that was forgotten when the bathroom door opened and Rose walked in she was so fiercely beautiful, how could someone so stunning ever want the time of day with someone like me? _Because she doesn't know what you are._ Whispered my inner voice, I quickly shook it off.

"Hey can I leave my stuff in your car for now?" She asked.  
I smiled "Yeah sure."  
"Shit!" Rose suddenly swore.  
I was by her side in a flash, "What?" I asked worried she was in some kind of pain.  
"I just remembered that I only have the shoes from last night, Agh never mind," she said walking over to the door, "come on," she took my hand and we walked out of my house to my car.  
"So where's your brother?" she asked, "Don't you need to give him a lift?"  
"Him and my dad are away on...business" I smiled, thinking of the first time I went away with him on 'business', I smirked to myself as I said, "you could say he's learning the trade."  
"Oh..." was all she said.

We got to school, we were late so had to register at the front desk.  
"Hey D, how are you today?" Rose smiled at the receptionist.  
She smiled in return, "I'm good thanks and do you need to register?"  
she nodded then turned to me "what's your first lesson?"  
"Art, you?"  
She grinned a grin that made me cringe to see what she had in store and also made my heart flutter, "Art."

And the morning went by without anything entertaining happening, at lunch me and Rose walked to the cafeteria hand in hand, I couldn't get enough of the way sparks flicked between us when ever our skin meets.  
Suddenly Rose laughed out loud, I turned to her to see what she was laughing at, she nodded towards Katie, "she thinks she's gonna 'steel' you from me," just saying it out loud seemed to make her laugh louder; people began to stare as she doubled over. After a while Rose stood up and whipped the tears away.  
"Are you ok?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah sorry, it's just these stupid girls making me laugh."  
We carried on walking until somebody ran up to Rose and hugged her. "You alright Pheb?" she asked, she sniffed and shook her head in Rose's shoulder, "What's up?"  
"One; Nate is so mad at you. Two; I have a problem..."  
"What's your problem? And I'll deal with Nate later."  
"It's Chris!" she was full on crying on Rose's shoulder now and she cradled her, she looked so motherly it made my heart flutter again –what is up with me? When does my heart 'flutter'? Let alone twice in one day! I had no idea who Chris was but I guessed I'd find out soon.

"He cheated on me and I walked in on it!" she cried, I was stunned how could any man think that low of a girl? It made my blood boil with anger.  
"WHAT!" Rose yelled outraged, she turned to me, "can you wait with her please I need to go find this asshole!" I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea...  
"NO! I'm coming with you!" Phoebe cried, "Don't leave me alone! Please..." she pleaded.  
Rose nodded reluctantly, but I could tell it was too late now anyway because she had just spotted him across the room, and I could see that she saw red and that there was no way to stop her.  
She un-wrapped Phoebe when we saw Jess and Steve walking over to us, one look at Rose's face and a crying Phoebe and Jess took control; she took Phoebe from her arms and cradled her like Rose had been doing, I was surprised but relieved because I wasn't too good at comforting people – other than Rose.  
Rose stormed over to Chris, he didn't see her coming and she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up and though him against the wall. I tried to follow and make sure no one would hurt her but Steve put a hand on my shoulder, "Trust me mate, you do not want to try it. I have been there and done that and got a broken nose and two broken ribs in the process." He laughed, but when he saw the concern in my face he added, "Trust me the only one who gets hurt is the person she's hurting."  
So we just watched, Steve still had his hand on my shoulder when Rose walked back over, "See, she was never gonna get hurt, and trust me you do not want to stop her when she's off on one! Especially when Phoebe's involved." Rose smiled.  
"Phoebe," she called, "I don't want you to ever go out with that tool again, ok?" Rose asked holding her chin so she looked her in the eye, she whipped away her tears, "You're a beautiful girl you can do _so_ much better!"  
"Agreed!" Jess laughed.  
Phoebe nodded, "thanks Rose, don't you worry I'm done with boys like him,"  
"How many times have I heard that?" Steve said under his breath, I noticed Rose blush when I looked at her. God he meant Rose, jealousy wrapped its way around my chest like a anaconda and its victim, I idea of Rose and other men made me shiver.  
"Shut up!" she said, "Any way Phoebe isn't like her big bad sister, she's a sweet girl." She said kissing her cheeks, "do you want to stay with us at lunch or are your friends waiting for you?" she asked her.  
"What friends?" Phoebe asked crying again.  
"What do you mean honey?" Rose asked softly.  
"I didn't tell you who he cheated on me with..."  
"Who?"  
"Lisa." She said simply, I was so confused who was Lisa?  
But whoever it was, it made Rose even angrier than I had ever seen her "That little skank! Where the hell is she?" Rose screamed.  
"No, no please don't do anything, I don't want you to get in trouble with Katie," Phoebe cried more.  
She sighed, "Ok I won't do anything-  
"THANK YOU!" She interrupted Rose,  
"At the moment, but if she starts or does anything I won't hold back." Rose carried on like she hadn't said anything.  
Phoebe sighed, "Ok..."  
"And what about you're other friends?" she asked, Phoebe seemed reluctant to answer her, "Phoebe?"  
"Their with _her_..."  
"That BITCH turned them against you? Oh that's it!" I had never seen anyone more so fast in my life; Rose stormed out of the cafeteria. I tried again to follow her but this time Steve stood in front of me.  
"Look mate for you own safety and also for Rose's piece of mind please wait for her return, she will be fine."  
"I don't know man, I feel like... something's going to go wrong." I whispered just in case Phoebe could hear me and I didn't want to scare her.  
"No trust me, she does this kind of thing on a daily basis," my face must of shown I wasn't convinced because he added, "If she doesn't come back soon we'll go find her, ok?" he asked.  
I breathed out, "Ok."  
"Look lets go sit down." He suggested and we sat at a nearby table, me and Steve on one side and Jess and Phoebe on the other.  
We waited a few minutes when, a group of young girls came rushing in to the room and ran up to Katie.  
"Oh god" murmured Steve.  
I glanced at him, "Can we go now?" I asked I was tense.  
"No she'll be fine..." he sounded like he didn't really believe himself.  
Five minutes later I couldn't take it anymore; I jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria. I didn't really know where she went, so I ran up to some kids.  
"Um, do you know if there is a fight?" I asked a girl, possibly a year younger than myself.  
She turned to look at me and her eyes visibly lit up like I was meat or something, "hey, yeah there is, in the girls toilets..." she placed a hand on my chest, "I could show you if you want?" she asked suggestively.  
"Um no thanks." I said walking away.  
"Ok, maybe next time..." she called.  
"No I'm alright." I said over my shoulder, a few people near us snickered, but I didn't have time to worry if I was offending anyone. I ran down the stairs when I heard Steve call my name, I turned to see all three of them were behind me I tuned forward, and what I saw almost broke my heart right there...  
Rose swaying, I had to get to her before she feel, I ran as fast as I could. I hear Phoebe scream at her, but I had to get to her before... I was too late she collapsed hitting her head on the wall behind her as she went. Phoebe screamed again. When I finally got to her I picked her limp unconscious up in my arms.  
"Steve get someone to call an ambulance, we need to get her to the hospital, NOW!" I called.  
I looked over at Phoebe and Jess and they were both clinging to each other sobbing, I started walking towards reception.

In the hospital, we all waited in the waiting room while Rose was in surgery, it seems she cracked open her skull and needed stitches along with other things... but she will be alright... they promised...

A while later Rose's brother Ryan and his friend walked in; I growled under my breath when I remembered what his friend had tried to do to Rose, three other men walked in behind them. I couldn't see the oldest one properly because he was kneeling before Phoebe.  
Steve, who sat next to me, got up and walked over to other men.  
"Hey guys," he stated sounding tired and worried for his friend.  
"Hey Steve how is she?" One of the men asked, he sounded familiar...  
"They said she was going to be fine," he reassured them.

Suddenly Ryan's friend noticed me, "Hey! You're the one who claims to be her boyfriend, where were you?" he asks.  
How dear he! How can he just walk in here and accuse me of things like this! I get up and take a few strides towards him, I tower over him.  
"Hey, hey calm down now Patch, Billy don't start he's been though a lot today." Says Steve as he pushes Billy away from me.  
"So your Rose's new boyfriend?" one of the older men asks.  
I nod, and turned to meet a face I knew... "Nate?"  
He looked shocked as well but then smiled and hugged me (in a manly way) "God man, I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been and how's ... Business?" he asked chuckling.  
I chuckled with him, "Um, I'm not too sure my father and brother are away, but ever since I met Rose I have tried to stay away from... that kind of business..." I told him truthfully.  
"Er, does she know?" he asked worried.  
I shook my head, "No but I'm in two minds because I really don't want her to get hurt by getting into all that but I really don't want to keep such a big secret from her..."  
"I understand I have chosen to keep this from Rose too I am worried she will fall prey to many men we... do business with..."  
"So you don't mind me dating Rose?" I asked.  
"Dude I know you a really nice guy and as long as you don't hurt her I'm fine with it... but you may be my bosses son but if you do hurt her I won't hesitate to do what I have to... if you catch my drift."  
"Don't worry, if I ever do hurt her and I won't I promise but if I do... I will _need_ you to beat the crap out of me because I would be insane if I ever hurt her." I spoke from my heart.  
"I'm sure you won't, now let me introduce you to my brothers." He turned, "my elder brother Cameron, my younger brother Eddie and well it looks like you met Ryan and his friend Billy." He smiled at Billy's face and the others just nodded at me.

Just then the doctor walked in, my stomach clenched at the look on his face.  
I ran up to him, "What? What happened? Please say she's alive!" I pleaded.  
The doctor sighed, "She's alive but there was a complication and she slipped in to a coma..."

* * *

**How was it? :D good i hope :) soo until next time...**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) So here you go I know its a little short but I hope to upload again very soon :D so sit tight it's on its way...**

**Enjoy :P  
Lid x**

* * *

Chapter six

**Nate's POV:**

When I was eighteen when I first met Alexander** (AU: BTW Alexander is Patch's dad I realised I actually never gave him a name)**, I was working in a club (my first job) as a bouncer when a huge mob of men in black suits and black shirts came up to the club. They all looked similar, mostly dark brown hair that's gelled back or dirty blond hair that's gelled back, they all looked like they were on hard steroids and worked out ALOT! Suddenly they parted to show a man in his mid-forties who had dark black hair – also gelled back, _what is up with that? _- He had on a charcoal suit with a crisp white shirt underneath, he looked dangerous – they all did.  
"Can I help you sir?" I asked.  
"Yes you will show me to your boss." He demanded.  
I looked at Harry, who stood beside me, the other bouncer and nodded, "Follow me..."  
I took them though the club and though the back to Johnny's office, my boss. When we entered the hall way the strange man ordered most of his men to 'go and enjoy the fine ladies' which left me, him and two others.

Suddenly he was walking next to me, "You know what, there's something I like in you... I believe it's the way you don't question me," he smiled we were standing outside the office door, "We came here and asked to see your boss, yet... you haven't asked me, who I was or why I am here."  
I shrugged, "I guess my instinct told me not to ask... I can see you're a very powerful man, so I wouldn't make it my business to know unless... unless you wanted me to know," I said truthfully.  
He laughed out right, "Well you have very good instinct then, I need a person with good instinct... how would you feel about working for me?" he asked.  
I was stunned, "Um with all due respect sir but I don't know who you are and or what you do..."  
Just then the door opened, "Ah, Alexander there you are..." said Johnny looking kind of wiry, he noticed me "Oh Nate, you can go back to your post thank you." I nodded.  
Johnny walked back in to his office, when his back was turned Alexander turned back to me, "take my card, I can tell you now that if you do decide to take this offer you will be paid a considerable amount more than you are earning now... however you may be working for me anyway sometime in the future..." and with that he walked in to the office leaving me very confused.

I did call the number on his card that night, and with that phone call I sealed my future and possible yearly death.  
Alexander is the head of the Russian Mafia.

I learned that the meeting that day was for Alexander to buy the club, but I quite that job when I was accepted by Alexander and now I'm the head of one of his 'cells' in London. I worked my way up the ladder fairly quickly even if I wasn't Russian. This life changed me, that am sure of, I have seen things and done things that no man would even dream of... or should I say, no nightmare would contain.

When I received that phone call from the hospital my heart shattered a little bit, my poor rose... I ran all the way to my car and drove like a freaking maniac! But when I saw Patch there I was shocked and relieved in a weird way, I knew she was even closer to the life that I leave, which scared the FUCK out of me, but I could see how scared he was for my sister, plus if he could keep that creep Billy away from her and any other unwanted men then I would be able to sleep a little at night knowing that she had her own personal bodyguard that would treat her like the princess I always wanted her to be. I smiled god when it comes to Rose I go all mushy! But only Rose could make me feel like that. There's one thing's for sure I still loved my little Rosie Posie and would do anything for her safety.

A couple of years ago I found something out that both shocked and angered me... There is no denying that Rose doesn't look like any of our family but what I found out... sickened me...

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO... WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? well your just gonna have to wait and seee :D haha i'm mean i know :D Until next next time...**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :P I know I'm a little late but here you go I hope you enjoy :D**

**Lids x :D**

* * *

Chapter seven

**Patch's POV:**

The doctor told us she hit her head in a critical place, which was true I saw it, but there was something else they weren't telling us just yet I could tell...

They let us in to see Rose, the moment I laid my eyes on her my heart broke I held back a sob, not wanting to show weakness and saving the pain for when I'm alone. I ran to her side and kneeled beside her, taking her hand I held it to my lips. No one said anything we all just stared at Rose.

Suddenly a man's voice ran though the corridor of the hospital yelling, "WHERE IS MY DAYGHTER!" he sounded frenzied and at the brink of despair. Cameron walked out of the room, and the others shifted obviously uncomfortable.  
Cameron's voice echoed deeply though the corridor as well, "Dad, this way." He said calmly, how could he be so calm? "Rose is fine...Sort of..."  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" he yelled closer this time.  
"Dad, please, calm down," then there was a muffled sob and a shh-ing sound.  
"What happened to her?" Rose's farther said weakly, his voice muffled.  
"She was in a fight, again, but she hit her head in a critical place... that's all the doctor said... but I felt as if there was more, but they won't tell us without you being here..."  
"Just let me see her and get the doctor to come here straight away" his voice sounded tired.

A middle-aged man appeared in the door way his face was ashened and his eyes red and puffy. His eyes went straight to Rose and he let out a sob and ran to her side, across from me. Just then Cameron and the doctor came in to the room, which was already crammed with people.  
"Mr Slater?" the doctor asked.  
Rose's farther nodded, "what else is wrong with her?"  
"It appears your daughter was stabbed in the gut..." Silence filled the room and the doctor left.

I growled my vision red with anger, "I'm going to kill that little whore!" I got up and tried to get out of the room but Nate stopped me.  
"Trust me I feel the same but I can't let you do that, Rose needs you and that means you can't be put into prison." He was right, I calmed down a bit.  
"Nate? Who is this?" his father asked.  
"This is the new addition to our family." He said proudly grinning.  
"Oh so your Rose's new boyfriend? It's nice to meet you..."  
"Patch."  
"It's nice to meet you Patch, I'm Rose's father Andy, I'm sorry we get to meet in this situation but I see Nate seems to like you so you _must_ be a good lad." He smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you sir."  
"Please call me Andy," he smiled I smiled back.

A nurse walked in, "Er you can't all be in here." Her voice was annoying and high pitched, "some of you will have to leave."

"Ok, I'll take Phoebe, Jess and Steve home." Said Cameron taking charge, "Ryan, Ed and Billy can you make your own way home?" he asked, when they nodded he turned to me and Nate, "You guys going to stay here with Dad and Rose?" We nodded, Cameron sighed and kissed Rose on the forehead and walked out of the room waiting for everyone else to do the same, one by one they did the same. When it got to Billy he lingered a little too long for my liking, and obviously too long for Nate's liking as well because be both growled at him.

He looked up at us shocked then ran out, I snickered, "You should see it when Rose argues with him and makes him look like a fool, it's so funny," he grinned at me and I grinned back, I really wanted to see that.

Suddenly an idea came to me, I turned to the nurse that was checking the machine's rise was attached to, "Um how long do you think she'll be in the coma?" I asked.  
She studded me carefully, as if to determine what to say to me, "Please don't keep anything from us, tell us the truth," I pleaded.  
The nurse sighed, "To be perfectly honest we don't know, it could be a week or two months." Both Nate and I sighed while Andy wept for his daughter.

A week has passed since Rose was brought to the hospital and the first few nights I stayed with her never leaving her side, it got to the fourth day when the nurse, whose name was Tracy, kicked me out. Rose's father visited every day after work as did Nate, the rest of her family visited when they could but when they weren't here or at work they were talking to police.

And so it went on for two months, none of us giving up hope but all of us tired. I was on my way to the hospital and buying some flowers for Rose when I got a phone call...

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO whats gonna happen? who's calling him :3 well you will have to wait and see :D MWHAHAHA**

**I hope you enjoyed and dont forget to R&R! :D tell me what you thought of it please :D until next time...**


End file.
